Broken Angel
by ViLay
Summary: Dia adalah sosok yang ditolak surga dan disiksa di neraka, namun sayang harus jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat ... "Demi Tuhan aku tidak mengenalnya, mengapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini?" "Agar kau paham bagaimana cinta itu bekerja" /Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun/GS and YAOI/RnR/T-M
1. Chapter 1

_**Broken Angel**_

 _Byun Baekhyun & Byun Baekhee (GS BaekHyun)_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _GS & YAOI_

I just own the story

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dia hanya malaikat yang patah sayapnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jika di kita mengenal kisah mengenai pemuda yang mencuri selendang bidadari saat mereka bertujuh mandi di sungai. Maka percayakah kalian bahwa malaikat atau bidadari benar – benar ada?

Diatas sana, ditempat yang dikelilingi oleh kapas lembut dan hamparan biru cerah yang dinamakan langit tepatnya di _cloud nine_ terdapat sebuah istana yang megah dengan warna putih dan keemasan mendominasi. Dikatakan bahwa yang diizinkan kesana hanyalah seseorang yang kastanya tinggi di langit atau penduduk saat adanya acara penting yang dilaksanakan. Ditinggali oleh berbagai macam mahluk rupawan dengan kebaikan hati yang melebihi apapun

Menelisik kedalam istana maka akan ada seorang pria dengan sayap lebar bewarna putih berisi untaian bulu kapas duduk dengan sebuah tongkat perak panjang beserta seorang wanita cantik nan anggun disampingnya. Raja langit? Bukan … Dia hanya pangeran disana, karena disini tak mengenal raja. Tertinggi di langit adalah Tuhan itu sendiri

Pria gagah dan tinggi dengan sayap putih dari angsa itu berdiri dan menatap kesekeliling, raut wajah kesedihan jelas terpatri disana, istrinya hanya mampu menundukan kepala sambil sesekali ikut menghela nafasnya

"Aku khawatir akan mereka berdua"

"Aku pun sama suamiku"

"Bisakah kita berdoa pada tuhan agar menghentikan kutukan itu"

Istrinya menggeleng "Tidak bisa, mereka berdua harus turun ke bumi"

"Dan dengan tanganku sendiri aku harus memberikan kesakitan pada putra – putriku" Pangeran langit menundukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

"Baekhyun? Aku sangat khawatir … apa yang bisa kita lakukan disana nantinya"

Pemilik suara masih menatap pada hamparan taman dihadapannya, sayapnya mengembang sempurna, mata sipit dengan senyum menawan itu bersedih. Pria sepantaran dengan gadis itu ikut menundukkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan buah apel yang ia bawa daritadi "Aku juga sangat khawatir Baekhee"

Sang gadis menghadap kakaknya "Kak? Apakah di bumi nanti kita masih bersama – sama? Aku takut jika kau tak bersamaku"

Baekhyun berjalan kearah adiknya dan menepuk pundak adik cantiknya itu pelan "Lihat aku Baekhee" dan dengan perlahan saudara kembar itu menatap satu sama lain "Kak?"

"Baekhee, dipisahkan atau tidak nantinya saat kita di bumi, aku akan selalu bersamamu … Aku tidak akan meninggalkan adikku sendirian"

Baekhee mengangguk membuat rambut panjangnya yang berwarna silver bergoyang lembut. Gadis itu benar – benar cantik selaras dengan kakak laki – lakinya yang juga sangat menawan

"Apa kita tidak bisa menentang takdir Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan agar kutukannya patah adikku" Baekhee mengangguk dan mengambil satu langkah mendekati kakak nya, dan Baekhyun disana untuk memeluk versi lain dirinya dalam bentuk perempuan

"Bersabarlah … tak lama kita akan dipertemukan dan hidup bersama lagi di langit adikku sayang"

Baekhee mengangguk dalam pelukan kakaknya, dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan

.

.

.

Kali ini semua petinggi kerajaan dan seluruh penduduk langit berkumpul di halaman depan istana. Duduk juga disana pangeran langit dan istrinya, serta si kembar Baekhyun dan Baekhee dihadapan semua orang

"Yang mulia, silahkan … acara sudah dapat anda mulai" Seorang pria dengan janggut putih dan sayap panjang lainnya menghampiri pangeran langit dan berkata bahwa upacara untuk menurunkan kedua putra putrinya ke bumi sudah akan dimulai

Pangeran itu mengangguk "Selamat pagi seluruh penduduk langit" Ia berjalan mendekati kedua putra dan putrinya "Anak – anakku … bangunlah"

Baekhyun yang tampan dengan setelan jas putih berdiri lebih dahulu dan merentangkan tangan untuk kembarannya, uluran tangan Baekhyun di genggam lembut oleh Baekhee yang juga sangat cantik dengan gaun putih panjang miliknya. Jika dilihat lebih teliti maka hanya sayap mereka berdua yang mengembang sempurna. Seluruh penduduk langit bahkan pangeran beserta istrinya tidak mengembangkan sayap

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah podium yang terbuat dari marmer putih dengan sulur hijau mengitari sekitar podium. Ibu dari Baekhyun dan Baekhee menundukkan kepalanya, menitikan air mata. Pangeran langit menaiki podium tersebut setelahnya diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Baekhee.

"Berdiri di tempat kalian anak – anakku"

Baekhyun berjalan kesisi samping dan Baekhee ke sisi sebaliknya.

"Saya adalah Siwon pangeran langit dan ayah dari Baekhyun dan Baekhee …" Pria itu menghela nafasnya, dapat ia lihat dari podium tempatnya berdiri para wanita yang hadir disana menitikan air mata bahkan istrinya Yoona pun melakukan hal yang sama

"Hari ini akan dicatat di sejarah sebagai hari yang memilukan dan sayangnya dilakukan oleh tangan saya sendiri …"

Sekarang semua dihadapan pangeran langit menundukkan kepalanya. Semuanya tau jika hari ini adalah hari dimana sayap dari kedua putra dan putri dari pangeran langit harus dipatahkan dan mereka harus turun ke bumi untuk menjalani kutukan

Siwon menitikan air mata "Paman … pedangnya" ia merentangkan tangan dan setelahnya menerima pedang emas dari seorang pria yang memiliki janggut putih barusan.

Baekhyun menatap Baekhee yang menundukkan kepalanya, dapat ia lihat gadis yang mirip dengan dirinya itu dikelilingi oleh cahaya keemasan, tak lain karena ia sedang menitikan air mata. Pria itu mengambil langkah mendekati adiknya dan menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhee

"Kak"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu Baekhee"

Bahkan ucapan penenang dari Baekhyun tak mampu menenangkan gadis disampingnya. Siwon berjalan mendekati putra putrinya dan meminta mereka untuk berjalan lebih dekat ke ujung podium

Sayap keduanya mengembang sempurna. Karena Baekhee menitikan air mata sekarang keduanya sedang dikelilingi cahaya keemasan dan itu semakin membuat seluruh penduduk langit menangis tersedu

"Baekhyun putra kami _hiks_ … Saya akan selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar kutukan kalian segera hilang"

"Putri cantik kerajaan langit tak pantas mendapatkan hal ini _hiks_ "

"Mereka adalah lambang dari kebaikan dan kesucian _hiks_ … Mengapa mereka harus mendapatkan hal kejam seperti ini"

Suara – suara dari penduduk langit membuat Baekhyun dan Baekhee semakin menitikan air matanya. Yoona pun bahkan sudah menangis tersedu. Dibelakang keduanya Siwon sudah mengangkat pedangnya dan ikut menitikan air mata

"Maafkan ayah putra – putriku"

Baekhyun mengeratkan tautan jemarinya pada Baekhee.

 ** _Krak_**

"Arrhhhhhh" Pekikan keras menggema diseluruh tempat, menandakan bahwa salah satu dari keduanya sudah dipatahkan salah satu bagian sayapnya

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat bagian kanan adiknya sudah berceceran darah, Pria itu menitikan air mata dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada Baekhee

"Ayah … Arrkkkhhh sakit sekali ayah"

Baekhee yang bercucuran darah membuat Baekhyun semakin menitikan air matanya, pun dengan seluruh penduduk langit yang sekarang sudah menangis dan bersimpuh dihadapan ketiganya yang berdiri diatas podium

"Maafkan ayahmu Baekhee sayang" Siwon masih menitikan air mata dan sekarang mengangkat lagi pedangnya untuk mematahkan sayap kiri Baekhee dan …

 ** _Krak_**

Cipratan darah adiknya mengenai setelan jas Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik Baekhee dalam pelukannya sebelum putri cantik kerajaan langit itu pingsan dan menutup matanya

"Baekheeeee!"

Baekhyun memeluk adiknya "Baekhee … Baekhee …"

Siwon menitikan air mata dan kembali mengangkat pedangnya "Maafkan ayah Baekhyun"

 ** _Krak_**

"Arrrgghhhhhhhh"

Teriakan pilu Baekhyun menggema dan terdengar diseluruh langit. Sayap Baekhyun sudah dipatahkan sekaligus oleh ayahnya dan sekarang keduanya bermandikan darah dengan cahaya keemasan mengelilingi pasangan kakak dan adik itu yang ikut hilang perlahan bersama dengan cahaya jingga yang semakin meredup

Menyisakan kepedihan mendalam bagi kedua orang tuanya dan seluruh penduduk langit

Dua puluh lima tahun … itu adalah waktu yang diperlukan keduanya agar kutukan terpatahkan dan dapat kembali ke langit

* * *

Okay ... Ini cuma awal dari semuanya

Give me your opinion about this fiction :)

Thank You lovely readers

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Broken Angel**_

 _Byun Baekhyun & Byun Baekhee (GS BaekHyun)_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Xi Luhan (GS)_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _GS & YAOI_

I just own the story

.

.

.

Debuman musik EDM yang memekakkan telinga, lampu kerlap – kelip, pakaian minim, asap rokok dan gerakan erotis. Kondisi seperti ini yang kurang lebih akan ditemui jika berkunjung ke sebuah bar atau klub malam. Diatas sana, ada salah satu tempat yang memang di khususkan bagi para kaum jetset yang mampu membayar lebih. Salah satu meja diisi oleh dua orang wanita cantik yang berpakaian cukup sopan namun masih memberikan kesan sexy yang tak dapat dielakkan.

"Well Baekhee … kau harus lebih banyak belajar, karena ini hanya jenis scotch … kau benar – benar lemah dalam urusan meminum alkohol baby"

Gadis yang bernama Baekhee itu menundukkan kepala sambil memijatnya pelan. Ia tak pernah minum minuman beralkohol sebelumnya namun sekarang? Ia bahkan ada di salah satu bar terkenal di Myeong-dong dengan satu sloki mimuman destilasi jenis scotch di genggamannya

"Lee Baekhee!"

"Sebentar Luhan! … kepalaku pusing, kau benar – benar!"

Sahabatnya itu mengendikkan bahu, "Kau lemah Baekhee"

Baekhee mengrenyit "Aku tak pernah meminum sesuatu seperti ini Luhan … 21 tahun aku hidup aku tak pernah menyentuh hal seperti ini bodoh"

"Ya … kau hanya terlalu takut pada kakekmu yang kaya itu"

"Geez … kau banyak bicara … aku mau pulang dan kau menginap dirumahku malam ini" titah gadis manis dengan mata sipit dan rambut hitam bergelombang itu. Luhan disampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepala "Memang kapan aku bisa menolak titah yang mulia tuan putri Lee Baekhee yang agung ini"

"Hahaha kurang ajar! Aku memiliki koleksi Victoria Secret terbaru …. untukmu …"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya "Menyuapku Baek?"

Baekhee yang setengah mabuk itu menggeleng "Untuk apa, kau bahkan tak lebih kaya dariku …"

" _Fuck you_ dan mulut pedasmu itu"

"Hahaha aku hanya ingin memberikannya pada temanku … sahabat baikku"

Luhan tersenyum manis lalu menganggukan kepalanya, mau dikatakan bagaimana pun ia tetap sahabat baik dari gadis yang sedang menundukkan kepala disampinya ini "Baekhee bodoh … Ayo pulang"

.

.

.

Lee Baekhee … _fiuh~_

 _Well,_

Pertama tama siapa tak mengenal Lee Min Ho, artis korea selatan yang popularitasnya sudah mendunia, lalu Lee Hyori? Salah satu member girlband yang terkenal di masanya. Mereka adalah kerabat dari Lee Baekhee yang notabene adalah cucu pengusaha terkenal yang bergerak dalam bidang ekspor-impor Lee Hyung Jae. Wajahnya cantik? Tentu … Siapa tak mengenal kecantikan Lee Baekhee, pendidikan? Well dia masih dalam masa libur musim panas dari kuliahnya di salah satu kampus terkenal di negara Ratu Elizabeth.

Sempurna memang _namun_ sekali lagi tak ada yang sempurna untuk seorang "manusia" … _right_? Lalu apa yang kurang dari Lee Baekhee? Cantik, kaya, dan pintar … Yang kurang dari gadis rupawan macam Baekhee adalah prilakunya. _She sometimes can be a daydream but in other times she can be a nightmare_. Kepribadian ganda seorang Lee Baekhee yang ditutup rapat dari dunia, disimpan secara rahasia antara ia, kakeknya dan psikiater kepercayaan keluarga Lee

.

.

.

Suncheon … salah satu surga di semenanjung Korea. Biasanya setiap pagi akan ada seorang pria muda yang berlari dengan pelastik berwarna hitam untuk membeli ikan hasil tangkapan nelayan hari ini. Sesaat setelah para nelayan menurunkan ikan hasil tangkapannya mereka menatap kesekeliling dan melihat satu sama lain

"Aigoo … dimana anak itu, ia tak datang pagi ini?" Sebuah suara pria paruh baya membuka obrolan diantara paruh baya lainnya

"Biasanya ia berlari dari sana dengan senyuman cerahnya" Sahut sebuah suara wanita. Seketika ketiga orang diahadapannya menganggukan kepala "Sudah – sudah akan aku—"

"Aaaaaaannnyyyeeeeooonngggggggg"

"Nah itu dia"

Keempat kakek dan nenek nelayan itu tersenyum lalu memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar teriakan nyaring remaja laki – laki yang berlari dengan kantung pelastik berwarna hitam dan kedua tangannya direntangkan

"Yaaaa~ Lee Baekhyun jangan berlari seperti itu"

"Ciiiiiittttt" Pria bernama Baekhyun itu membuat suara seperti mengerem padahal ia hanya berlari. Benar – benar sosok yang ceria. "Halmeoni aaaanyeong~ Harabeoji aanyeonghaseooo~ ikan … ikan … ikan … Baekhyunnie butuh ikan hung~ hung~ hung~" semuanya tertawa mendengar intonasi suara seorang Baekhyun lalu dengan cepat salah satu kakek yang memakai topi mengambil kantung baekhyun "Ini ikanmu, semoga kau dapat menjual seluruhnya" ucap kakek tersebut sambil memasukan ikan tuna yang tak terlalu besar

"Ini … tambahkan teripang dan abalone, kau bisa jual ini lebih mahal 1500 won dari biasanya" Sekarang seorang nenek membantu memasukkan hasil tangkapannya kedalam kantung pelastik Baekhyun

"Woah abalone, halmeoni … Jangan menyelam terlalu dalam untuk mengambil ini"

Nenek tersebut menggeleng "Tidak apa – apa, masak ini juga untuk ibumu … ia pasti cepat pulih dengan bubur abalone" Baekhyun mengangguk "Ne Halmeoni, nanti setelah semuanya laku Baekhyun akan memberikan hasilnya kerumah" Pria dengan senyum manis itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis setelahnya "Jja! Cepatlah jual ini semua di pasar, kau masih harus berebut tempat dengan ahjumma disana bukan"

Baekhyun seakan tersadar dari kenyataan "Omona! Aku akan cepat – cepat saja … Baekhyun pergi dulu semuanya, sampai bertemu nanti siaanggg … Annyeong~"

Kembali pria itu berlari dengan kantung pelastik yang sudah berisi hasil laut. Menjadi tulang punggung bagi ibunya yang sedang sakit adalah tugas pokok Baekhyun. ia tinggal di Suncheon bersama ibunya. Ayah? Baekhyun rasa ayahnya sudah meninggal dan ibunya tak pernah membahas apapun tentang ayah, dan sebagai putra yang baik ia menurut dan tak pernah mengungkit apapun mengenai apa dan bagaimana ayahnya. Dirinya sudah cukup bahagia dengan tinggal bersama ibunya disini

Baekhyun sampai di pasar dan langsung menggelar tempatnya disudut pasar, ia mengisi baskom dengan air dan es batu lalu menata bawaannya sesuai jenis. Ia berusaha menjual seluruh hasil laut titipan kakek dan nenek nelayan di tempatnya menetap. Memakai sarung tangan karet berwarna merah muda membuat baekhyun terlihat manis namun … "Ayo~ Ayo~ Ayo~ ikan segar, abalone dan teripang … Ahjussi kau butuh tenaga ekstra wajahmu kelihatan pucat, bubur abalone akan tepat untukmu ini hanya 2500 Won" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap soerang paman yang kebetulan lewat. Tidak dibeli. Well ia harus mencoba lagi "Bibi yang cantik tuna segar akan cocok untuk sarapan pagi ini … ini baru datang apa kau mau membelinya?" Ia berusaha menawarkan ikannya pada seorang ibu – ibu yang lewat

"Aigoo nyaring sekali suaramu anak muda"

"Neee~ Lee Baekhyun imnida … bibi ini ikan segar, apabila kau membelinya maka akan ada potongan 500 won karena kau pelanggan pertama"

Bibi tersebut tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya "Anak ini … kau ceria sekali"

"Hehe … jadi apa bibi mau membelinya? Akan aku bungkus dengan raapihh"

"Bungkuskan untukku, berapa satu ekor"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangkat satu tuna yang cukup besar dari yang lainnya "Ini 3.000 won harga awalnya adalah 3.500 won …" ia menggantung ucapannya lalu mengambil ikan yang sedikit lebih kecil "… Yang ini 2.500 won harga awalnya adalah 3.000 won, aku sudah berkata akan memberikan potongan 500 won bukan?" Pria itu tersenyum manis dan menular pada bibi dihadapannya "Kau boleh membungkuskan 2 ikan tuna besar itu untukku"

"Nee~" Baekhyun mengambil dua ikan tuna dan plastic lalu membungkusnya untuk bibi dihadapannya "dua ekor ikan tuna yang segar … 6.000 won bibi"

"Ini"

"Huh? Bibi ini lebih 1.000 won"

"Tak apa Baekhyun, untukmu … Kau sangat ceria pagi ini"

"Uh? Bibi?"

Bibi itu tersenyum "Tetaplah seperti itu Baekhyun … terimakasih"

"Terimakasih bibi … terimakasih" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya mengucapkan terimakasih berkali – kali pada bibi barusan. 1.000 Won yang berharga bagi Baekhyun. Dan ia sudah tau harus membeli apa untuk ibunya dirumah nanti

.

.

.

 _ **In Other Side**_

"Baekhee! Kau harus bangun!"

Gadis itu merengut lalu menepuk bahu Luhan "Lu buka pintu!"

"Kau saja itu kan kakekmu!"

"Luu~"

"Sudahlah Baekhee biarkan saja"

Mata keduanya masih terpejam malas untuk bangun dan membuka pintu "Baekhee!" Suara berat lain ia dapat dari balik pintu kamarnya, membuat kedua gadis yang tertidur itu membuka matanya

"Gosh Baekhee itu ayahmu …"

"A—Ayah … dia dirumah" Keduanya langsung duduk dan memakai cardigan satin dan Baekhee bangun untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. _Cklek._ Dihadapannya kini ada dua orang yang mirip namun berbeda usia sedang berdiri dengan setelan jas lengkapnya "A—Ayah … Ka—Kakek good morning" Ia tersenyum manis namun tak menggubris sama sekali kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya "Kau minum Baekhee?"

Reflek ia menutup mulutnya lalu menggeleng. "Kau berbohong pada ayah?" Ia menggeleng lalu menatap kakeknya seakan meminta bantuan namun tuan besar di klan Lee itu memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh kakeknya tak memihak padanya pagi ini "Ayah" Wajah gadis itu memelas "Segera ganti pakaianmu dan mandi, dibawah sarapan bersama temanmu itu"

Baekhee mengangguk

"Ehem … Dong Wook-ah, ayo pergi"

"Ne Abeoji"

Ia menatap kepergian ayah dan kakeknya itu, lalu pandangannya terpusat pada sebuah foto besar keluarganya "Ibu … Oppa"

Lee Baekhee, putri cantik dari pengusaha muda Lee Dong Wook, cucu dari Lee Hyung Jae yang dikenal dunia …

.

.

.

Seorang wanita sedang menyirami tumbuhan di pekarangan rumahnya, dan seketika tersenyum saat menyirami bunga – bunga. Wajahnya masih cantik untuk ukurang wanita berumur 45 tahun. Ia hidup dengan baik dan bahagia di rumah kecil miliknya dengan putra semata wayangnya

"Ibuuuuu~"

Wanita itu tersenyum manis lalu meletakkan alat menyiram yang dibawanya "Ibu! Ibu! Ibu!"

"Iya … Iya … Iya … ada apa sayang?"

"Ibu aku berhasil menjual semuanya, tinggal memberikan hasilnya pada nenek dan kakek disana nanti" Ucapan ceria baekhyun membuat wanita itu tersenyum manis "Putraku yang tampan … maaf ibu menyusakahkanmu nak" Mata itu menitikan air mata

"Oohh~ ibu jangan menangis, ibu" Baekhyun ikut menekuk bibirnya, "Kemarilah nak" Wanita itu merentangkan tangannya dan meminta baekhyun untuk memeluknya

"Ibu~"

"Baekhyun ku sayang … Putraku"

Wanita itu mengusap rambut lembut baekhyun dan mengecupnya pelan "Ibu …"

"Putraku sayang … Lee Baekhyun putra Lee Dae Hee, tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita sayang"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan ibunya "Baekhyun sayang ibu"

Dae Hee mengangguk "Ibu lebih menyayangimu sayang"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hallo …

Broken Angel chapter II

Lee Baekhyun dan Lee Baekhee, Lee Dong Wook dan Lee Dae Hee … _you guys_ pasti sudah bisa menebak dong

Mind to review?


End file.
